1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that has an independent viewfinder, which is provided separate from the camera, and an electric universal head, which alters the direction in which the camera is aimed.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional cameras, and the prior art that is considered applicable for the control of the cameras, will now be described, relative to the present invention.
1) Generally, a viewfinder for a camera is integrally formed within the body of a camera.
2) In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 3-289893 is disclosed such a technique that a camera is supported by a camera swing driver so as to aim the camera in that direction in which the head of a photographer is directed. The swing driver is attached to the photographer's head using the temples of glasses, or a hat, so that the camera swing driver is driven and swings the camera at a predetermined angle (the angle of the difference between the direction in which a photographer's head is directed and the photographer's line of sight) by the output from a constant head angle detection switch.
3) In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-24386 is disclosed a technique that, on the upper portion of an oscillator that is installed in a helmet for an operator, is provided a flat antenna whose output of received electric waves varies in consonance with the movement of the helmet. The head movements of the operator are detected by the reception output of the antenna, and, in consonance with the detection output, control command signals are transmitted that control the direction in which a vision sensor is aimed.
4) In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-271691 is disclosed a technique which employs a gyro that is mounted on a helmet of an operator and that detects the angular velocity of the movement of the helmet. The detected angular velocity is employed to calculate a helmet posture. A TV camera control device employs a signal for the helmet posture that varies from time to time to control the posture of a TV camera, and the view or the screen of a monitor TV changes in consonance with the movements of the head of an operator.
5) In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 4-86906 is disclosed a technique that employs output signals, which relay the up-and-down and side-to-side movements of eyeballs, that originate at an eyeball movement detector. The signals are fed to a controller, a controlled value relative to a TV camera is calculated, and a radio signal in consonance with the calculation result is generated and sent to an unmanned vehicle to control the direction in which a TV camera that is installed therein is aimed.
The above prior art items 1) through 5) have the following problems.
In prior art item 1), since a photographer must hold a camera in his hands, near his face, and must look through a viewfinder, which is integrally formed within a camera, to take pictures, the following problems have arisen.
a) As a photographer must hold the above described posture for an extended period while engaged in long-term photography, such as the recording on film of a scene with a video camera, the effort will exhaust the photographer.
b) When a photographer suddenly comes upon a scene that he wants to photograph, he requires so much time to set his camera and get ready to take a picture that he loses the chance to click a shutter.
c) With a still camera held at the ready, the above described posture of a photographer will reveal to a targeted person the photographer's intention to take a photograph, making it difficult for the targeted person to assume a natural pose and preventing a satisfactory photograph from being taken.
d) When a photographer is playing sports or is holding bags in both hands, he cannot set up a camera and get it ready for photographing. Further, when a camera is fixed to a helmet for filming while playing sports, the optical axis of the lens can be adjusted so that it substantially corresponds to the direction in which his face is aimed. However, because the photographer cannot look through a viewfinder, he cannot know the exact range and cannot focus on the target, so that there is a very high possibility that his photograph will not be well composed.
In prior art item 2), a camera must be attached to the head of a photographer so that it is aimed in the direction in which his head is turned, and the following problems have arisen.
a) There is a small degree of freedom at the place of attachment.
b) Since most of the system is supported by the photographer's head and neck, its weight tires the photographer and makes the system inappropriate for long-term filming.
In prior art item 3) the following problem has arisen.
a) As a flat antenna must be provided on the helmet or otherwise attached to the photographer's head, the device is large and not good for portable use, and is inappropriate for outdoor photographing.
In prior art item 4) the following problem has arisen.
a) An eyeball movement detector is required, and when it is installed, its bulk causes the device to become large and complicated.